


【九港】陷阱

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Series: When Jungwoo is the naughty boy [1]
Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, lithromanticism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 九港！九港！注意左右！





	【九港】陷阱

被推倒在单人宿舍的床上时黄旭熙已经做好了心理准备，反正不是他俩第一次做爱。今天金廷祐额外用黄旭熙的领带把他的手绑在床角的铁杆上。  
“你今天真好看。”金廷祐自己的领带也松了，摇摇欲坠挂在脖子上，不过也快要掉下来。刚才接吻的时候黄旭熙扯的。  
“衣服是哥挑的，为了这个额外收了好多表白呢。哥就只会给我添麻烦。”黄旭熙听起来很不满，金廷祐却不生气。  
“看上哪一个了？”金廷祐解开黄旭熙衬衣的扣子，他扯了两下才想起来黄旭熙的手被绑着衣服脱不掉，他有点懊恼自己搞错了做事情的先后顺序。  
“嗯…那个叫钱锟的学长怎么样？”黄旭熙抬起膝盖顶在金廷祐两腿之间，西装裤已经撑起一个弧度。  
“那你今天就想象被他上吧。”金廷祐连思考钱锟是谁的心思都没有，是谁都无所谓。只要黄旭熙的心不在他身上。  
“哥倒是不生气。而且为什么和别人做还是我在下？”黄旭熙这下真的不满起来，顶着跨企图展示自己的男性特征，“也就是为了哥我才——你看，哥总是给我添麻烦。”  
“我怎么不生气？我嫉妒得要发疯呢。”金廷祐安慰式地摸摸他的脸，“但是，反正你也不喜欢我。我的心情对你而言有什么重要的呢？”  
“嗯，我不喜欢哥。”黄旭熙被洗脑一样乖乖重复。金廷祐满意地抽了自己的腰带，曲着腿跪在黄旭熙脸前。黄旭熙配合地隔着裤子舔舐他的大腿，偶尔也咬一下。金廷祐解决自己下半身的衣服，衬衫下摆拂在黄旭熙的脸上。  
被绑着手给金廷祐口的时候黄旭熙开始走神。啊，为什么会变成这样呢？

 

和金廷祐做爱简直是打开潘多拉魔盒，双方却都有奇怪的食髓知味感。第一次做就是第一次见面的时候。他们学院迎新晚会的时候黄旭熙喝的有点多，也不知道是谁在酒水里加了料，黄旭熙起了生理反应。他在公共浴室的隔间里淋着冷水用手解决，可是怎么也出不来。他已经被冷水浇到肌肉紧张，外面忽然有人敲门：“同学，你已经在里面好久了。没事吧？”  
黄旭熙赶紧说没事，心想还是不要占着位置太久。黄旭熙把水关了，手一抖扣在门上的毛巾却掉到外面去。黄旭熙自己够不着，只好祈求刚才那人走远了，他可以直接开门。黄旭熙等了几分钟，确认外面没什么声响才打开隔间的门。门外就站着手里捏着他毛巾的金廷祐。  
黄旭熙接过毛巾，一时间不知道是先擦淌到脸上的水还是遮遮自己止不住的欲望。金廷祐倒是不尴尬，他直接蹬掉了自己的鞋踩进黄旭熙脚下那滩水里：“要我帮你吗？”  
“啊？”黄旭熙大脑当机。金廷祐直接伸手握住了他立着的性器重复：“要我帮你吗？”  
“啊，哦，那就麻烦你——”工科院本来就男生多，一群荷尔蒙过剩的年轻人什么擦枪走火的事都干得出来，黄旭熙这时候却保持了奇怪的礼节，但是如果他知道金廷祐的帮指的是自己要被上，他那时候肯定直接拒绝。工院的大卫像，居然被一个看起来文弱弱的男生压在浴室瓷砖上操。不得不说即使第一次很疼却还是挺爽的，金廷祐只是用手就让他射了一次，然后直接就着他射出来的东西向后开拓。  
黄旭熙后面被金廷祐的手指捅着，咬牙切齿说帮忙不是这么帮的。金廷祐笑得倒是很轻巧：“我刚才帮你了，现在你也要帮我。”  
金廷祐看起来纤细，力气却不小，黄旭熙直接被他翻过去按在墙上，胸前一侧擦过金属水管激得他一抖。黄旭熙想要反抗，金廷祐直接单手反扣住他右胳膊。被手指入侵的感觉实在不舒服，黄旭熙扭了扭却把水龙头撞开了。还是冷水。  
金廷祐衣服还没脱，却根本不在乎地接着沉默地开拓。黄旭熙牙齿都在打颤，问他你——哦，他好像应该先问对方叫什么——衣服湿了不要紧吗。  
金廷祐果然住了手，等黄旭熙转过来时居然委屈巴巴问他：“那我松手了你会逃走吗？”  
黄旭熙心里涌起奇怪的责任感，做爱做到一半跑掉是不是不太负责任。而且金廷祐依然扣着他的手腕，用力到指尖发白，他也挣脱不开。黄旭熙把对方湿掉的头发捋到耳朵后面去：“我会帮你。”  
然后他们在更衣室的长椅上做爱。金廷祐从口袋里掏出小包装的润滑剂和套，这才把湿哒哒的衣服甩到地上。  
哦，回忆的时候黄旭熙反而开窍了。他可能根本就是被设计了，哪有人去浴室还会在口袋里揣着润滑和套；而且金廷祐那个不怕别人撞见的架势，恐怕等他进去就已经在浴室外面挂了清扫中的牌子——他俩后来有一次再在浴室做的时候金廷祐就熟门熟路地干这档子事。金廷祐，注定是他的麻烦精。

 

“看来你是真的不喜欢我，含着我还能走神。”金廷祐嘟起嘴抱怨，抽出来用挺翘的性器拍拍黄旭熙的脸。黄旭熙的口水和他的前液沿着黄旭熙的下颚往下淌，金廷祐用手指抹了，再用舌尖舔舔。  
“我本来就是在帮哥的忙，你还要求这么多。”黄旭熙还在感叹这真是一种奇妙的依存关系，金廷祐所谓的“帮忙”并不仅仅是和他做爱。“帮忙”听起来像是乞求黄旭熙的举手之劳，实际上金廷祐才是在主导地位的那一个，他对黄旭熙的精神也有奇怪的控制欲望——金廷祐只爱不喜欢他的人。  
不至于讨厌，只是不喜欢、或者不在乎。第一次做爱的时候金廷祐胡乱地冲撞着去找黄旭熙的敏感点，黄旭熙疼得倒吸气，生理泪水要掉不掉；反而是后面的金廷祐开始小声呜咽。他说：“帮帮我，旭熙，帮帮我。”  
黄旭熙趴在长椅上承受痛苦，他那时候不觉得金廷祐知道他的名字有什么奇怪——工院的大卫像名声远扬。这时候他才知道金廷祐的名字，对方丢在地上的上衣上挂着胸牌，上面写着姓名、学院和年级。黄旭熙强撑着爬起来，转过去捧着金廷祐的脸亲吻他带泪的眼睛：“学长，廷祐哥——我在。”  
金廷祐环紧了他的腰——虽然下身还埋在黄旭熙身子里，他俩的姿势有点可笑——他说只有你能帮我。米开朗琪罗大卫像的原型，让犹太人骄傲的大卫王，他的名字象征“蒙爱者”。金廷祐要的是一个他可以一直仰视、却永远不会爱上他的人。黄旭熙正是那种接受万人敬爱、私心却无偏薄的存在。  
于是黄旭熙就每次都让金廷祐做表面上的受益者，他知道金廷祐听什么话会开心，所以他就总是抱怨廷祐哥给他添麻烦，然后再“勉为其难”和他纠缠在一起。做这些多余的事并不是因为黄旭熙大发慈悲——或许最开始几次他确实只是为了做爱时有些新鲜感——他坚不可摧的心理防线已经松动，即将被金廷祐攻破。

 

黄旭熙因为金廷祐的一个深顶而回神，金廷祐已经利索地给他扩张，当然做得也不很彻底。黄旭熙被顶疼了就会软绵绵推着他半推半就。金廷祐找到那个熟悉的点，黄旭熙开始大口喘气。他们都不需要寻常叫床声助兴，黄旭熙只要宽容地承受他的一切莽撞就好。  
金廷祐今天格外有恶趣味。今年迎新晚会他俩都去了，终于黄旭熙也成了别人口中的“学长”。金廷祐躲在角落里看黄旭熙，人群里礼貌保持距离的笑脸，剪裁合适的西装下的宽肩窄腰。  
黄旭熙的衣服是金廷祐挑的，因为只有这样的黄旭熙才是他渴望的，高高在上，对别人的任何好处都是他无所谓的施舍。但是同时他也隐秘地享受着黄旭熙给他的特权，每次做爱黄旭熙都做出一副不得已的神色却还是乖乖承受、甚至偶尔也有些享受。金廷祐不是没有注意到这之间的矛盾，但他不在乎。不管黄旭熙对他的迁就出于什么缘由，只要那不是爱。  
黄旭熙的性器抬了头，金廷祐一边顶他一边用指尖轻轻描他阴茎上爆出的血管的形状。黄旭熙扭了扭腰，说哥放开我吧。金廷祐这才想起来黄旭熙的手还被他绑在床头，领带边缘在他手腕上磨出几道印子。黄旭熙解放了双手，活动了一下手腕就往金廷祐身上摸索。结合处湿淋淋的，他用一只手指尖挑着不知道是谁的体液擦在金廷祐小腹，另一只手盖在金廷祐的手上给自己撸。  
金廷祐抓起他按在自己小腹的手，舔舐上领带擦出的红印子。金廷祐有点抱歉地看看黄旭熙。对方却了然地说哥不需要道歉，反正哥已经给我添了很多麻烦，再多一个也无所谓。  
然后黄旭熙把腿打开地更多一些，哑着嗓子眼神迷离地等金廷祐加速：“哥，不够。”  
呵，所有工院人憧憬的对象却呜咽着在他身下求操。金廷祐心里蒸腾起奇妙的快感，像是撕毁名画或者刮花雕像，漂亮的东西连陨落都美得惊心动魄。  
黄旭熙看着金廷祐脸上的神情变换一脸不解。金廷祐眼里蔓延出什么嗜血又黑暗的东西，下一秒却又回归那张人畜无害的笑脸。  
“旭熙千万不能喜欢我。”金廷祐用他甜腻腻的嗓音对黄旭熙说，同时顶弄的速度也在加快。因为他不配。他太清楚自己对黄旭熙的渴望是不对的。他是阴暗里生长的蛆虫，他不配得到任何人的喜欢。  
黄旭熙被快感冲昏了头再也说不出话。他只能摇摇头再向金廷祐索吻。太晚了，金廷祐有毒又如何，他早就上钩逃脱不掉了。

 

不应期里他俩挤在金廷祐的小床上，谁都没打算穿衣服。金廷祐很喜欢在不应期里和黄旭熙接吻，这个时候他们反而像寻常恋人。  
“哥都有腹肌了。”黄旭熙的手指有点着迷地戳戳按按。金廷祐把一条腿挤到黄旭熙两腿之间，换姿势躺着的时候偶尔会摩擦过敏感地带。金廷祐个子比他小，身量也纤细。金廷祐埋头躺在他怀里的时候他就可以偷偷用多情的眼睛看他的发旋。  
“喜欢吗？”金廷祐问。  
“喜欢。”黄旭熙下意识就回答了，然后他才明白自己说错了话。金廷祐抬头的时候眼里冷冰冰，黄旭熙还没来得及收起不该有的情愫就被他暗潮汹涌的眼睛抓了现形。  
“黄旭熙！我说过你不能喜欢我的！”这怎么能行呢，高高在上的太阳之子黄旭熙居然说喜欢他？金廷祐被黄旭熙的“自甘堕落”气到颤抖。  
“哥…”黄旭熙不明白金廷祐为什么生气，他本能地露出那副小狗一样湿漉漉的眼睛想要安慰他。金廷祐却按着突突跳的太阳穴叫他滚。黄旭熙没有理由拒绝，是他把事情搞砸了。金廷祐反复警告过他的。他只好匆匆爬起来穿衣服，显得有些狼狈。  
他转回来看金廷祐，企图在对方眼里找到最后一点点温存。至少金廷祐还在尝试克制怒火，他哽着嗓子，眼泪居然就掉下来。金廷祐匆匆套了件上衣，拳头捶在黄旭熙的胸口：“到此结束了。我再也不需要你了。”

 

接下来一个周他们都没有见面。这天黄旭熙从食堂出来，正好撞见走进来的金廷祐。他身边的人好像是那个叫郑在玹的学长，也是有名的大众情人。黄旭熙清楚地明白自己已经被抛弃了，也没有上前打招呼。反正金廷祐连一个眼神都没有施舍给他，勾着郑在玹的小指从他面前经过。  
黄旭熙自嘲地笑一声，看来这就是金廷祐的下一个猎物了。这次他会怎么设下陷阱呢。


End file.
